<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love ballads and death metal by Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632247">Love ballads and death metal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa'>Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Drunk Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, I have no clue on how to tag things but hopefully the tags won't scare you away, M/M, Multi, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, apparently jaskier is in a death metal band, jaskier plays guitar and sings, nobody asked for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Katarzynaaaaaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's growler quit the band and now the band mates are on the search for a new death growler, until they suggest Jaskier's boyfriend to join the band.</p><p>-might make this into a one shot collection-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love ballads and death metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-It was pretty hard to find any information about male friends of Jaskier's online, so I just gave him band members that may not make sense.<br/>-I haven't played any of the games but I seen most of the episodes and started reading the books, hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. I did read up on the Netflix/Game wiki tho.</p><p>-might make this into a one shot collection-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it, I quit." The backup vocalist and the band's growler snapped.<br/>
"Wait Gaunter, you can't quit, what about our tour?"<br/>
"I don't care, you're on your own." Gaunter shouted while slamming the door behind him.</p><p>   That was almost a week ago and the band is starting their tour soon, so here they are posting up filers, tweeting, and posting all over their social medias searching for a new growler. Most of the people who showed up weren't good or didn't match up to Jaskier's and Gaunter's perfect vocal sync. </p><p>   "This is hopeless." Istredd sighed and laid his head on the table. "Not only we lost our growler, he was our rhythm guitarist as well."<br/>
"Not every band have two guitarist." Mousesack chipped in. "But it won't have the same sound if it's just Jaskier playing lead."<br/>
"I can't believe I forgot to add rhythm guitarist in the tweets and posters." Jaskier muttered.<br/>
"Should we pack up for the day? I don't think anyone else is going to tryout today." Mousesack asked and reached for his bag.<br/>
"Hold on, Yennefer might be stopping by." Istredd replied while on his phone. "I think she's also bringing alcohol."<br/>
"I guess we could drown our sadness in vodka." Jaskier replied, hoping to sound like a joke but it just sounded like defeat. </p><p>   "Hey babe and babe's loser friends." Yennefer said as she walked in the room.<br/>
"I heard there was going to be alcohol." Jaskier commented in a brittle tone.<br/>
"Geralt is carrying it."<br/>
"Wait, what about Geralt?" Mousesack suddenly asked.<br/>
"Geralt is carrying the drinks, thought that was obvious." Yennefer replied in a slight sneer.<br/>
"No, I meant, what if Geralt joined the band?"<br/>
"No, no, no. Just no." Jaskier frantically replied. "Do not bring this up when he comes in." Of course, right when Jaskier said that, he heard a grunt in question. "Geralt." Jaskier cooed. Getting up from his seat, he pulled Geralt in a kiss, as Jaskier's hands moved all over Geralt's body.<br/>
"If you two are going to be sucking faces, I need to get drunk right away." Yennefer scoffed as she reached the drinks from geralt's hand. "Good riddance." She quietly muttered under her breath.</p><p>   When the bottle was almost empty that's when Mousesack decided to bring the topic up. "Geralt."<br/>
Without looking up, Geralt grunted as his response.<br/>
"What is your favorite band?"<br/>
Geralt finally looked up and took another shot, "I'm not saying Dandelion."<br/>
"Ouch." Istredd chuckled. "Who knew the lead singer's boyfriend isn't a fan of his own band."<br/>
Before anyone could reply, Mousesack spoke up, "That's not what I was trying to get at."<br/>
"Then what are you trying to get at?" Geralt slowly replied, as Jaskier's hands started to roam around Geralt's thighs.<br/>
"Well, Jaskier may of mentioned you played guitar back in high school and can do some pretty good growls."<br/>
Jaskier's feather touches suddenly stopped, Geralt grunted instead of saying 'yes' and a slight whine as Jaskier's hands were gone.<br/>
"Well, how would you like to join our band?"<br/>
"I'm not joining Dandelion."<br/>
Jaskier never wanted Geralt to join the band because it's just awkward but since Geralt just bluntly said 'no' it made Jaskier feel... angry..?<br/>
"Well, take a look at the time." Jaskier snapped, quickly getting off Geralt. "But we should get going. Hopefully someone will reach out in the morning." </p><p>   Maybe Jaskier was a bit too drunk to have any conversations, maybe was feeling too emotional due to the alcohol but he was pissed, but sober enough to hold his thoughts in until they got home.</p><p>   "Hows my band?" Jaskier finally asked once they got inside their bedroom.<br/>
"It's like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling." Geralt replied in a jokey tone but drunk Jaskier didn't take it as a joke.<br/>
Unsure how to show his anger or clear enough to think of a quick comeback, he goes with "YOU need a nap."<br/>
Geralt just looks at Jaskier and grunts before getting into bed. Jaskier just stands by the bed, staring at Geralt as if he was covered in garbage. Tilting his head, he stares at Jaskier. "What's wrong?"<br/>
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Drunk Jaskier finally moved from his spot, frantically moving his arms around. "What's wrong?!"<br/>
Geralt just stares up at drunk Jaskier, confused on why Jaskier is upset. "Yes. What's wrong?" Geralt replied even slower.<br/>
Jaskier just scoffs, turns around, sighs, and turns back to face Geralt. "You don't like my band."<br/>
"I've never said that."<br/>
"Ohhh, yes you did. Back at the Istredd's garage you said-"<br/>
"I didn't say I hated the band, it's just not my favorite band and I'm not interested in joining."<br/>
"I've never said I wanted you to join." Jaskier quickly snapped, "Ohhh and earlier tonight, you said my band is like ordering pie without filling!"<br/>
"I was trying to make a joke."<br/>
"A joke."<br/>
"Yes, a joke."<br/>
Drunk Jaskier decided to accept that as a good enough reply from the grunting idiot and also he was tired and wanted to sleep. So drunk Jaskier got into bed, pulling most of the blankets on him, he heard Geralt grunt one last time, then the alcohol got the both of them. "Joke my ass." Jaskier mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>